In a conventional problem determination system supporting a technical service center, a stack trace records a history of function calls to a site where problems are detected. In the conventional system, an engineer manually inputs function names that are in the stack trace as single keyword searches of a problem database. The results of the searches are multiple problem reporting records that are manually reviewed by the engineer. During the review of the multiple problem reporting records, the engineer attempts to manually confirm a location of the function name in a problem reporting record and determines whether the problem reporting record identifies the detected problem. If the review of the multiple problem reporting records does not determine that a problem reporting record identifies the detected problem, the engineer can identify the detected problem as a new problem. The aforementioned manual steps lead to undesirable variations in the response speed of different engineers based on the engineers' varying skills and experience levels. Furthermore, engineers waste time in the conventional investigation of known problems in the problem database before being able to confirm that a problem is a new problem. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.